Super Smash Bros. Melee Beta/Alpha REVIVAL
This is a hack that will be under Project REVIVAL if it's made, and is currently pretty high on TCC's priority list for development. However, due to the lack of tools and developers, it won't happen for a long time. Characters *Old Roster *Fighting Wire Frames *Giga Bowser *Master Hand (HP only) *Crazy Hand (HP only) *Sandbag (for the lulz) *Solo Popo/Nana *Ridley (There was some evidence of him being playable at one point) *Wario (Dr. Mario alt, or maybe a clone.) *Bubbles *Pit *Balloon Fighter *Urban Champion (Little Mac alt, anyone?) *Samurai Goroh *Wolf *Meta Knight *Sigurd *Sonic *Snake *Mach Rider *Excite Biker *Toad Poke Ball Pokemon *Ditto - Chooses a fighter, turns into it, and it fights for you. Ditto will have 1 life, and it will be CPU Level 3. Altered Moves, etc *Pichu and Pikachu's back throws will use different sounds. *Mario and Dr.Mario's taunts ('getting big', or Mushroom Power Up) will use all 3 different pitches depending on the power up instead of the standard one. *Ganondorf will have a new moveset thanks to a theory David Peace came up with, but we'll get to that in a sec. *Pikachu will get his SSB64 back aerial back to make Pichu more unique. Final Smashes Most characters will use their old ones, or carry them from Super Smash Bros. Beta/Alpha REVIVAL. However, some will have them altered to fit the time period. These characters will have Custom/Changed from SSB Revival Final Smashes - *Master Hand - Summon Crazy Hand with 250 HP *Crazy Hand - Summon Master Hand with 250 HP *Giga Bowser - Raise his size as if a Mushroom raised it and increase his power by 2x for 15 seconds. *Samurai Goroh - Goes mad with his sword *Excite Biker - Summons more Excite Bikers who speed across the stage. *Mach Rider - Speeds across the stage. *Bubbles - POP! *Sandbag - How the **** will Sandbag do that?! Just joking, Sandbag will have moves! I'll list em further down in this list. Anyway, Sandbag's final smash will have him swallow all the fighters, inflict 50% damage, then spit them out. *Donkey Kong - He will have his Brawl Final Smash now. *Pichu - Volt Tackle, only with a LOT more power, and it will have bigger jolts. *Fighting Wire Frames - Turns itself giant, like in Pichu's Unlock Event until it dies. *Solo Popo/Nana or Ice Climbers - Same as Brawl. *Young Link - Oh boy...turn into the Fierce Deity for 30 seconds, just like how Bowser will become Giga Bowser! Prepare yourself for an amazing epic battle if both of them have their final smashes up (Yes you heard right. Smash Balls won't be limited to 1 on the field...). *Bowser - Giga Bowser *Ridley - Becomes Meta Ridley until he dies. He becomes a lot heavier in this state, but nothing else of significance. Sandbag's Move Set! Kaboom, hahaha. Don't even ask about how this can work or happen. B - Summon a random item. Can only be used once every 10 seconds. Otherwise, it'll be like King Dedede's Swallow. Side B - Similar to Pikachu's Skull Bash. Up B - Use a string from Sandbag's body as a rope. This will also be used in grabs and picking up items. Down B - An explosion that charges over time. Very similar to the Wario Waft. A - A tackle attack. Side Smash - A stronger tackle attack. Up Smash - An...I dunno, uppercut with no arms used? Down Smash - Spins on the floor Side Tilt - A headbutt. Up Tilt - An upward headbutt. Down Tilt - Sandbag falls on the floor. High knockback. Aerials - A ton of ragdoll physics bs. Smash attacks will involve bashing the opponent forcefully. His grabs will be fast ones, like Marth's. He will move rather slowly though. Cus, y'know, he's Sandbag. About the same as Bowser's speed. He will have 'Ragdoll Physics' implemented for his jumps and movement, making him a very interesting character. Ganondorf's Moveset! Ganondorf seems to have his sword out in many interpretations in Melee, such as in his victory screen and Unlock Battle. To give the King of Evil what he deserves, Ganondorf will have a new moveset, in-cooperating various elements from throughout the Smash series and the Zelda series. B - Warlock Blade. SSB4 Custom, only with the actual blade Ganondorf has in Melee. Side B - Ocarina Projectile. This one will be rather interesting. Ganondorf uses the projectiles from his various battles in the Zelda Series to attack. They have a homing effect too. Up B - Dark Jump. Ganondorf uses his floating powers to jump into the air and glide. Down B - Warlock Vault. Ganondorf leaps up and slices the opponent. Similar to Shulk's Back Slash. A - A 3 stage attack. Similar to Ike's in Brawl and SSB4. Side Smash - Similar to Roy's final Double Edge Dance's up input, only a helluva lot stronger. Up Smash - Ganondorf swings his sword in the air. Like Ike's up aerial in SSB4, only on the floor. Down Smash - Ganondorf spins his sword on the ground. Slow, but has amazing power. Side Tilt - SSB4 Ganondorf's. Up Tilt - Same as before. Down Tilt - Ganondorf kicks in front of him. Aerials are all the same. So in a nutshell, Ganondorf now uses his sword as his weapon of choice. However, he still has his old elements in him, making him a lot more interesting. Stages *10-2 - This was meant to be an Adventure Stage, but we'll rename Infinite Glacier that. However, it will also be a stage! It will be a retro stage based on 10-2 in Ice Climber! In the Target Test for the Ice Climbers (uses Popo only), there is a perfect stage to use for this, so we'll probably copy that and take out the Targets. *IceTop - This is basically Icicle Mountain with no Music. *Akaneia - Castle Siege with no morphing stage. Think of it like Project M. It will looks rather different though. There have been pieces of Akaneia recovered by hackers, but accessing it has never been possible. Because of this, we will probably try to restore it in a separate stage. *DUMMY - Add in Blast Lines and boom. Invisible Stage with epic midair fight potential in it. Prepare yourself! *TEST - The Coffee Shop Stage :D Trophies *Unmasked Samus *Mario & Yoshi *Tamagon Misc *Have Roy and Ganondorf fight-able in Classic Mode, re-using their unused pictures. *As said before, rename Infinite Glacier 10-2. *Give Shiek her own BTT Stage, using the TSEAK Stage. *Give Random Stage a preview (Beta one) *Add in unused achievements *Add in unused bonuses *Make Mr. Game and Watch 3D by removing the flattening code on him. He can still be flat in the Flat Zone and all that though. Notes *Yes, Sandbag is legit. *No nerfs will be given unless it involves stuff from the beta.